


Reach out and touch me

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel calls a sex line and finds someone unexpected on the other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach out and touch me

This is for [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/).

Title: Reach out and touch me  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Prompt: 57. Phone Encounter  
Word Count: 1,914  
Rating: NC-17

This is AU after _Dead End_.

**Reach out and touch me**

_“Welcome to Sex-O-Rama, the ultimate phone sex hotline! For a female, press one now. For a pair of sexy twins from Sweden, press two now. For a male, press three now. For a...”_

**Beep**

_“Please hold while your call is being sent to one of our sexperts. And remember, each call is $1.99 for the first three minutes and $5.99 for each additional minute.”_

“This is sexpert 319, are you ready to have some fun?”

“I... uh... I haven’t used this kind of thing before, how does it work?”

“Don’t worry; it isn’t hard, though you will be soon. What do you want me to call you?”

“Um... are we supposed to use our real names?”

“Doesn’t matter to me, I just want to know what name I’m shouting when I come.”

“Angel.”

“Oh fuck. What are the damn odds that I end up with you on my line? We’ve got a couple hundred people taking calls right now and I end up with you?”

“Lindsey? What the hell are you doing on a phone sex line?”

“You called me dumbass, what do you think I’m doing?”

“I should hang up; this is going to cost me a damn fortune.”

“No, you don’t get to hang up on me. You called, you’re paying, you’re going to get your phone sex, and you’re going to fucking like it.”

“Boy oh boy, put you on a phone and all of a sudden you get big and bad. You think you can tell me what to do, pipsqueak?”

“You’re hard right now, aren’t you? It isn’t just the sound of my voice; it’s the fighting thing that turns you on. Just think of it as old times. Right about now you’d be shoving my body up against a wall or a car, pressing up against me with your hands on my throat.”

“I don’t think this is how it’s supposed to...”

“Shut up and listen. We’re in a dark alley behind your office. The others are inside, but they won’t know what’s going to happen. I showed up, trying to get your help with a case that I want out of. Not the blind kinds, but something else, something that cuts me down deep, tears at my soul and will make me have nightmares for weeks. You don’t believe me; think I’m full of shit again. Can you see it, Angel?”

“I... yeah, I can see it, Lindsey. Keep going.”

“I tell you about the case and you get that look, the one that says I’m not worth your time, the one that sees me and doesn’t see me at the same fucking time. I’m beneath you, I’m evil, I’m scum, and you shove me backwards, telling me to fuck off. But I’m not going to just leave, I can’t. I need your help, I need to stop it before people die, I need...”

“What do you need?”

“You. I need you, Angel. I get up in your face again, this time pushing you back, arguing that you aren’t even listening. You grab my shirt in your hands, spin my body around and slam my back into the brick wall hard enough to make me bite my tongue. Your eyes flash gold and I know that you can smell the blood in my mouth. You want to taste, you want to make me hurt, but you’re still holding back. Why are you holding back?”

“You’re the enemy. The people you work for are evil. Fucking you would be like getting a taste of forbidden fruit. I can’t let myself take that chance. What if it turns into something more and we can’t stop? It would be dangerous for both of us.”

“You’re afraid of taking a risk? Life’s a fucking risk, Angel. You and I, we walk the same line. We have one foot on each side of the fence. We aren’t good, we aren’t evil. We have the potential to be both, you know that. But you’re afraid of the darkness that’s inside of you, afraid it’ll come out to play and you won’t be able to stop it. When you see me, it shreds your insides. I’m the one you can’t save, the one you failed. It makes you angry and you want to make me pay. Am I wrong?”

“Lindsey...”

“It’s too late now, champ. I’m a long way from LA now. Do you want to know what you missed out on?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. Don’t stop.”

“You say something about how I can’t change, how I went back to the firm after you tried to help me. You didn’t try; you didn’t even bother making the fucking effort. Your body shifts just a little more, your knee brushes against my cock, sending a jolt up my spine. And I know you can smell the want, the need, the lust. I can read you like a damn book. Maybe tonight will finally be the night you act.”

“I can always smell it on you. You want me to do something; you’re almost daring me to lash out. I don’t hold back this time, Lindsey. My fingers tangle in your hair, pulling your face closer to mine. It isn’t a kiss, it’s something else entirely.”

“Your mouth meets mine hard enough to split my lip, but I don’t think either of us gives a shit. I can feel you sucking and licking at the wound, tearing at it a little with your teeth to get more. My fingers fumble with your pants, trying to get them undone, but you’re already moving. You have a plan of your own; you need to be the one in control.”

“My hand slides down your stomach and I brush my fingertips just under the edge of your pants. You make a tiny whimpering noise in your throat. The sound makes my cock twitch. I want to fuck you, want to break you, and want to make you mine. But you won’t break. You’ll bend, you’ll fight me tooth and nail, but you’ll never crack.”

“I can’t break. It isn’t something I ever let happen. Anything you do to me, I let you do. Your hands are on my pants, jerking them down and I see the hint of a smile as you look at me. You want me to beg for it, but that isn’t going to happen either. Touch me, Angel. I’m aching for you.”

“Leaning in, I press my mouth to yours again as my fingers wrap around your cock. I add enough pressure to make you moan. Tonight you’re mine, Lindsey. I start to move my hand, going slow at first, but picking up speed. You’re nipping and kissing along my jaw, working towards my ear. You bite down on the lobe hard enough to make me hiss. Always knew you were a biter.”

“I know I won’t last long, I’ve been waiting for this since we met. You twist your fingers in all the right ways, making me arch and writhe against the wall as you bring me closer. Fuck, it feels so damn good. Just enough pain mixed in with the pleasure until I’m lost in a wave of sensations. Don’t stop, keep touching me.”

“My face shifts and you freeze. You’re wondering how much it’ll hurt or if I’m going to drain you dry. I whisper something in your ear about not pulling away because otherwise you’re going to lose a chunk of your neck. Are you ready for it? Once I do this, there’s no turning back.”

“It’ll make me yours, won’t it? I’ll end up with a scar to go with the one on my wrist. Whenever it rains, I think of you. I look at you, meeting your eyes and bring up my hand, brushing my fingertips over the ridges on your face. I tell you to go for it. I want it, Angel.”

“I whisper ‘mine’ before tilting my head. My tongue slides over your throat, bringing the big vein to the surface. I want you so bad that it hurts, Lindsey. My fangs pierce your throat and you almost scream. Fuck me; you taste better than I thought.”

“It hurts more than I expect. You bite down, sinking your fangs deep into my flesh and that’s what sends me screaming over the edge. Everything goes from grey to white and the world fades away. I can feel your hand on my cock while your mouth is on my throat. It feels like I’m being torn in two directions at once and I fucking like it.”

“Changing back, I drink until I feel your body start to go limp. I don’t want to take too much; you’ll pass out and won’t get to tell me how damn good that was. I press you against the wall, pinning you there as I bring up my hand and lick it clean. You moan softly as your eyes follow the movement.”

“Shifting a little closer, I kiss you softly. I can taste myself on your lips and tongue. This isn’t enough though, I need more. Even though I’m dizzy, I slowly drop down on my knees. My hands are on your pants, but I must not be quick enough because you’re working on getting them down yourself.”

“I should let you recover a little, but I want this right the fuck now. Need to feel your mouth on me. Your tongue flicks out, swiping over the head of my cock, catching all the precome that’s gathered there and pressing into the slit. I’m not shocked to discover that you’ve got an evil mouth. After all, you are a lawyer.”

“I moan softly before wrapping my mouth around the end of your cock. You taste so damn good, I want more. Taking you in slowly, I use my tongue, lips, and teeth on your shaft until you’re making all kinds of wonderful sounds. You wrap your fingers in my hair, increasing the grip to the point of being of being painful.”

“Why’d we wait so damn long, Lindsey? Your mouth is driving me insane. I finally have to release the grip I have on your hair because I don’t want to hurt you, not now. I can hear myself muttering ‘fuck’ and ‘so good’ while mixing in a few sounds that don’t quite turn into words. So close now, bring me over.”

“I might have your mark on my neck, but right now you’re mine. I swirl my tongue while bringing my hand to your balls. Rolling them around in my palm, I give them a little squeeze. You whisper my name as you come, brushing your fingers against my cheek. I milk the orgasm until your cock goes limp. You tug on my hair until I stand. My legs are wobbling, but you’re not going to let me fall.”

“Kissing you deeply, I don’t pull away until I can almost hear your lungs begging for oxygen. You look about ready to drop, Lindsey.”

“Angel? Why the fuck couldn’t it have been like that?”

“We weren’t ready then.”

“Are we ready now?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in Montana. I’ll call you when I get home, give you directions. We can make up for lost time.”

“Is that hand of yours still evil?”

“Of course it is.”

“You’d better fucking call me later.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

_“Thank you for using Sex-O-Rama! Your total for tonight is $347.40. Call back soon.”_


End file.
